User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Harry Potter vs Spider-Man 2. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 2
Welcome to the Season 2 PREMIERE of Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters. It's been over 3 months since Season 1 ended, but now we're back! Today, we have the protagonist of the Harry Potter series, well...Harry Potter, rapping against your friendly neighborhood superhero, Spider-Man, in a rematch between teenage heroes. I decided to redo this battle because the last one was a bit short, as some of you commenters pointed out. (Still no Jon Snow tho) I think that my writing has improved a lot since Season 1 ended. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this battle. Without further ado, it's time to stop stalling and present the rap battle! Enjoy! Beat Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS '' VS'' '' 2'' '' BEGIN!'' Battle Spider-Man: You wish to have another bout in a battle of rhyme? Seems it's my great responsibility to take you out a second time. I've got raps hot like Fiendfyre, but there's no place to escape to. 'Cuz, my name's known in any place that you can Apparate to! I'm astonishing, spectacular, ultimate, amazing. And I'm more golden than any golden snitch that you're chasing. Me defeating wizards isn't anything that's brand new. I don't need Dr. Strange to hand you your ass like Xandu! It ain't a Shocker that I'll leave your skull red with blood. Remember, I was fighting evil 35 years before you, bud! I'm going to beat Potty Wee by lots, you see, so step aside. Because, I'm not a Basilisk, but I'll still leave you petrified! Harry Potter: Are you really making me listen to another verse? Your rapping is worse than a god damn Killing Curse. I'll leave your plan to beat me in this rap battle foiled. Then, I'll leave you like the rice brand you look up to, parboiled! I'll open up a secret: your raps are weaker than your alter ego. You're just some geek masquerading as a superhero. I've got this in the Bagman. You're worse than Bellatrix. No one gives two Fawkes about you. Your legacy's been Quid-ditched. This win will blow up in your face. Call it an Engorgement Charm. I survived Voldemort as a baby. You'll do no harm! See, I possess the illest raps so go hop on your glider 'Cuz I've got the flow to wash away this Itsy Bitsy Spider! Spider-Man: Shut your Parselmouth for one second, please! I can't believe this. You're a child of weakness. I was born as a genius. I mean, you can't be Sirius, trying to outrap the meanest, When your verse was more boring than Order of the Phoenix! All the crap raps that you S.P.E.W. are worse than J. J. J. I'll get Hag-rid of this distraction. You see, I don't play. While you slowly decay. You're outshined by Newt Scamander. So, now you're going to end up just like your headmaster! Harry Potter: Don't test Harry Pottermore, and go back to your creepy crawlin'. Or you'll piss your pants so much, I could call you a Leaky Cauldron. I have a flawless design. My books are critically acclaimed. Now, your movies are horrible, and your comics are lame. The Spider's Verse is asinine. Rhymes poor like his bank account. This'll be a walk in the Parker. I'll win this without a doubt. Not even a Dementor would kiss you. We have nothing in common. No need to obliviate. You've already been forgotten! Spider-Man: Your verses are Riddled with bad rhymes. I'm snatching this win. Sorry, Mountain Troll, but you won't get the victory you're seekin'. Harry Potter: You're a soft piece of Fudge who I just Cruciowned. I'm ending this MC war, and now you won't be coming Home! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS Who won?? Harry Potter Spider-Man Hints TBA Category:Blog posts